Beyond Time
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Nachdem die Cullens Forks im 2. Band verlassen hatten, führt Bella das Schicksal ins Chicago des Jahres 1918. Sie glaubt, es wäre eine zweite Chance, um ein Leben mit Edward aufzubauen, aber als sie ihn findet, ist er nicht so, wie sie ihn erwartet hätte. Kann Bella die Zukunft aufbauen, von der sie immer geträumt hatte? Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:  
**Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer. Diese Geschichte gehört der wundervollen TKegl und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/5755522/1/

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**"****Leute wie wir, die an die Physik glauben, wissen, dass die Unterscheidung zwischen Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft nur eine hartnäckige, beharrliche Illusion ist."**

Zitat Albert Einstein

* * *

**Beyond Time**

**Prolog**

**Of Warm Skin and Wishful Thinking**

* * *

Bis zu diesem einen Moment hatte ich den Ausdruck "mein Herz blieb mir in der Kehle stecken" nie wirklich verstanden.

Aber da war er.

Und er sah genau gleich aus.

Und doch sah er komplett anders aus.

Ich stand am Tor, meine zitternde Hand lag auf dem gestrichenen Holz und ich nahm seine Erscheinung in mir auf. Sein Haar war so rötlich-braun, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, aber es stand nicht wild von seinem Kopf ab, sondern er hatte es mit einer Art Gel oder Pomade gebändigt. Dennoch standen einige rebellische Büschel ab und fielen ihm, während er arbeitete, in die verschwitzte Stirn.

Er hatte seine Jacke und seine Krawatte abgelegt ich konnte sehen, dass sie über dem Geländer der Veranda hingen und die Ärmel seines frischen, weißen Hemdes waren hochgerollt. Die Muskeln seiner Unterarme spannten sich an und lockerten sich, immer wenn er mit der Schaufel in der Erde des Gartens stach. Mein Blick wanderte seinen Körper hinab und ich nahm mitten in meinem Schock einzelne Bilder auf. Die sauberen Bundfalten seiner Hose, den Schmutzfleck über seinem Knie, der abgenützte braune Schuh, der kräftig die Schippe in die Erde drückte.

Er machte eine Pause, hob eine Hand, an der er einen Handschuh trug, hoch an seine Stirn und wischte sich den Schweiß über seiner Augenbraue ab. Er runzelte wegen seines herabhängenden Haarbüschels die Stirn. Plötzlich versteifte er sich und er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Und er drehte sich in meine Richtung.

Und ich schnappte nach Luft.

Ich hatte seine Augen schon immer geliebt ob sie nun schwarz waren vor Durst oder bernsteinfarben, wenn er gejagt hatte. Aber diese Augen waren keines von beiden.

Ich wusste, dass sie nicht so aussehen würden, denn das war nicht der Edward, den ich kannte.

Dennoch überraschte es mich immer noch, dies selbst zu sehen. Anstelle von Topas oder Bernstein oder einem tiefen Schwarz sah ich ein sattes, dunkles Grün.

Carlisle hatte mir gesagt, dass sie grün gewesen waren.

In diesem Moment beobachteten sie mich erst misstrauisch, dann neugierig.

Er sagte immer noch nichts. Er stand einfach da und beobachtete mich. Sein Blick wanderte kurz nach unten, bevor er meinen Blick wieder erwiderte. Er wurde leicht rot und ein verlegenes Lächeln erhellte seine Gesichtszüge.

Verdammt. Er nahm mich unter die Lupe.

Ich versuchte zu atmen, aber die Beengung in meiner Brust machte das unmöglich.

Ich konnte diesmal nicht einmal dem Korsett die Schuld dafür geben.

Er stand da, hielt locker die Schaufel in der Hand und sah zu, wie ich mit meiner zittrigen Hand den Riegel des Tores öffnete und dann langsam auf ihn zukam. Ich nahm seine Erscheinung mit durstigem Blick auf, nachdem er mir schon so lange vorenthalten geblieben war. Mit jedem Schritt schnürte sich das Loch in meinem Herzen ein wenig weiter zusammen und bis ich endlich vor ihm stand, war es, als ob es dieses Loch nie gegeben hätte.

Edward.

Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, streckte ich meine Hand aus und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Ich zögerte nur kurz, bevor ich mit meinen zittrigen Fingern über seine Wange streichelte.

Seine Haut war nicht blass ... auch nicht kalt ... und nicht hart.

Sie war weich ... und warm. Glattrasiert, und dennoch wuchs sein Bart langsam wieder und kitzelte unter meinen Fingern. Meine Finger glitten sein Gesicht hinab zu seinen vollen, rosa Lippen.

Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Fingerspitzen spüren und mein Körper brach in Flammen aus, so wie jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm nahe war. Auch nach all dieser Zeit erinnerte er sich daran. Auch wenn er anders war, mein Körper erinnerte sich.

"Edward", flüsterte ich.

Er antwortete leise"Verzeihung", und meine Finger kribbelten unter der Vibration seines Mundes. Weil trotz dass seine Stimme nicht mehr diesen musikalischen Klang hatte, den ich so gut kennen gelernt hatte, waren seine Worte immer noch auf vertraute Weise wie Samt.

Sein Blick verschmolz mit meinem und mein Herz blieb wieder stehen. Meine Hand rutschte nach unten und eine Träne lief über meine Wange, sobald ich die nächsten Worte von seinen Lippen hörte.

"Kenne ich dich?"


End file.
